Mobile App Level 5 (Business Guy)
'''Mobile App Level 5 (Business Guy) '''is the fifth level for Business Guy in the Business Guy chapter on the Happy Wheels App. Gameplay You begin in a dark-coloured place. In front of you is a hole with a death sign in it. If you choose to fall down the hole, you will get blown up by landmines that are at the bottom of the hole. In addition to this, there will be a spike set above the hole. If you jump over the hole, you will come to a second hole that has a happy face sign. If you jump over this hole, you will reach a spike set that will slam into you and crush you in slow motion. The only option left is to go down the hole. As you go down the hole, a fan pushes you to the left wall. Then the left wall curves into the ground and into a ramp. After you have gone up the ramp, you reach a land mine. You jump over it and proceed to a second landmine. After you have jumped over that one as well, you go down a descending path and you reach another hole. If you fall down the hole, you will land on a some soccer balls. They then land on a few landmines which could kill you. If you jump over the hole, you continue a little bit, and then, the ground curves up into a wall. You then push a grey floor which is above you, so that you can go on top of it. Afterwards, go backwards and you come to a paddle platform. The paddle platform pushes you up and a fan pushes you forwards. Afterwards, you reach a set of spinning cleavers going up and down, so you will have to time the jump correctly. Then, you proceed to another set of spinning cleavers that go up and down, so you will have to time the jump again. Following this, is a grey platform. You go on it and as it brings you up, a second platform comes down, so you go onto that one. As you go up, you see three homing mines to your left blocked by a thin, grey wall. When the platform stops moving, so that you can step out of the platform, the wall then rises and the homing mines chase you. You jump over a bump, and you proceed to another bump which you jump over as well. Finally, you jump over two bumps which are next to each other, and after that, you reach a red wall that you can pass through, but the homing mines cannot. You then pass a slow sign and you go up an ascending floor. The floor then goes flat and you reach a spike set that spins quickly and slowly at regular intervals. You pass this and you come to another spike set that spins. Afterwards, you reach a hole. If you go down the hole. You will land on the bottom of it and after a few seconds, a van crushes you. If you jump over the hole, you reach a large gap. You fall down the gap and as you do, the left wall curves into the floor, and a little further away is the finish line. Trivia * This level has a background that consists of dark bricks. This type of background is not available in the app, nor is it available in the flash version. Gallery Category:Segway Guy Category:2015 Category:Mobile Version Category:Business Guy App Levels Category:Levels Category:App Exclusive Levels